


pray that god isn't listening

by failboy



Category: (i guess but this bit is compulsory so idk), The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series)
Genre: Confessional, Filthy Frank - Freeform, Idubbbz - Freeform, Implied Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Shame, Smut, jojian, okay uh, priest!ian lol, slightly plotless, this is sin. literal sin like actual religious sin seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failboy/pseuds/failboy
Summary: priest!ian and a horny jojcontent warning; heavy misuse of religious spaces xbased off prompts from dirtyrowdyboys.tumblr.com





	

**Author's Note:**

> cw; sexual misuse of religious spaces and authority. please don't read if this will offend you. i'm also not entirely sure how confessionals actually work so sorry for any inaccuracies. but i doubt you'd care anyway ;)  
> (1666 words)

joji was nervous, to say the very least.

he was extremely overdue in his religious practices, having neglected any form of church or mass for a solid three months. sometimes he was genuinely too busy, but most of the time he just wasn't too fussed. so when he approached the archway to his church, forty minutes after weekly mass finished, fiddling with his sunglasses in his hands, he found himself not knowing what to expect.

it was colder inside than out. really, everything was the same as last time he came. except joji himself.

he knew what he was there for. there was something he had to get off his chest, something guilty, something dirty. he wasn't even sure if he was still welcome, or if the priest would remember him, but as he makes his way to the confessional with his head down, his mind was already made up.

he hoped the priest did remember him. joji always felt a certain intrigue towards the man. he was hearty and handsome, hardly much older than joji. he'd catch up with him sometimes after mass before he stopped attending, and joji pinned down the interest to just wanting to be friends.

but as a woman walks out of the confessional booth, eyes glossed over and cheeks slightly swollen, joji begins to question if that's really all it was.

no. now is not the time. or maybe it was the perfect time.

joji shakes his head and enters the booth.

"um," he begins, taking a deep breath in. "i've... forgotten how this goes. i've not been in so long."

"talk to me," comes the reply. "if you have something to confess, confess it to me, free of judgement."

joji nods to himself. something in the words rings with familiarity in his head, but it takes him a moment to pin it down. "and who am i talking to?"

"father carter," is the response, "but mostly god."

right. joji ignores the last part and runs his fingers through his hair. father carter, of course, of course. ian, his name is ian. joji pictures him on the other side of the booth, hair brushed neatly out of his face, slightly curled, and glasses that frame his face perfectly. joji pictures him as he leans back against the wall and shuts his eyes.

"have you ever slept with another man, father?"

suddenly, joji doesn't feel so cold anymore. he pictures ian on the other side, collar up over his neck, and continues.

"i've sinned. that's a sin, right? two men... i don't even remember his name, you know, but i remember him, and how it felt, and..." joji doesn't open his eyes, and it might just be his other sense heightening, but he swears ian's breathing is now audible through the hollow walls. "have you, father? have you ever fucked another man?"

it takes ian slightly too long to reply. "no."

"have you ever wondered what it's like?" joji asks, slightly lower.

"is this george?" ian says, and yeah, his breathing is definitely audible. joji opens his eyes and tilts his head in the direction of the booth where ian is stood.

"yeah."

"you haven't been here for a long time."

a shiver runs down his spine. "no, i... i've been busy. but have you, carter, have you ever wondered what it's like?"

ian takes a deep breath in. "i have."

joji feels another rush of heat through his body, and he wishes his body could decide on a temperature. "right, and, like, i did it. i went and i fucked this guy i'd never met before. i don't regret it, though. is that bad? cause if it's a sin, i should regret it. but i don't; it just... it was too good. it felt too good. oh man, it felt great, carter," he continues, not really knowing what he's doing at this point. "like you wouldn't believe."

"like i wouldn't believe?" ian breathes.

"yeah," joji tries not to gasp. the way ian is speaking back to him really shouldn't be affecting him like this. maybe it's just the memory of the first night, but joji is too lost in the current moment to even think about that. he runs a hand down his stomach, stopping on his waistline, and yeah, he's getting harder with every word. "you couldn't imagine it. the first time with a man is unreal. you know what each other want - maybe not personally, but you know his body works the same as yours. you know the anatomy, to... to pleasure each other. and god, do you pleasure each other."

joji hears ian take a sharp breath in. he doesn't say anything, and rugged breathing starts to fill the booth. it's only quiet, but there's no other noise around them to drown it. joji drags his hand lower, past his shorts until he's palming himself through his boxers. fuck, he isn't even sure if what he thinks is happening really is happening, but he's far gone. he holds his breath and listens for ian as his hand works for him.

"it may have felt good, joji," ian murmurs eventually, something sultry in his tone. "but you're still a sinner."

joji has to hold back a moan right there and then. he lets out his breath as quiet as he can, but it still feels deafening. "what happens to sinners?" he asks.

ian doesn't reply. joji finds himself wishing he could see him as he continues rubbing his hand on the fabric tightening over his crotch. he lets out another shaky breath, slowly slipping his hand past his boxers to wrap a hand around his length.

"i know you're touching yourself."

joji's head goes fuzzy for a split second. he doesn't move his hand, waiting for further word from ian. when all he gets is deep breathing, he whispers, "should i stop?"

"no," ian sighs. "no, carry on. tell me." his words are split by broken breathing, and fuck, ian's touching himself too. "tell me about the night you slept with him."

joji closes his eyes again and imagines the man in the other booth. he pictures him with his hair pushed back, curling slightly, possibly, with sweat. he pictures his collar tight around his neck, wondering how it feels strained against his skin. he thinks about whether ian's touching himself through his jeans, teasing himself with a flat palm; or if his cock is out and flush against his stomach, leaking with anticipation as he runs his fist along it.

joji starts to get himself off as he talks. "he was tall," he begins, voice low and quiet. "much taller than me. he'd had a bit to drink and so had i, but i wasn't drunk. he..." joji chokes on his words when his thumb flicks over the tip of his cock. he spreads pre-cum down his shaft and continues speaking. "he let me ride him at first, slowly, and it was unreal. it's weird, feeling another man inside you if you're not used to it, but it was so good. then he - he flipped us over so," joji holds back a moan, "so he was fucking me."

ian grunts in the back of his throat, and the noise alone makes joji's member twitch in his hand. "yeah?"

"yeah," joji breathes out, "right into the mattress. hard, a-and fast, and oh god, it felt so good, carter. it felt so good."

"is that how you like it? hard and fast?" ian's voice is deep, and makes joji's skin crawl with lust.

"yes,"

"is that how you're touching yourself now?" ian continues, breathing heavy but just loud enough for joji to hear. "you imagining it's me? got you pressed against that wall... ah," he moans softly. "touching you how you like to be touched, by another man. another sinner."

joji lets out a small whimper and tries to control his breathing. he keeps one hand wrapped around his length and uses the other one to push his shorts down, just enough so that his cock gets a gush of cold air when he frees it of his pants. slick noises travel through the hollow walls as he twists his wrist. it's hard for him to stay quiet as he pushes himself closer and closer to climax, listening to ian's small breaths and not letting the image of him in the next booth leave his head.

"are you getting close?"

"yes," joji groans, thinking he'd never ask. he tilts his head back and bites on his fingers, picking up speed with his other hand. ian moans again gutturally, and joji whispers, "can i cum?"

he doesn't slow down when ian doesn't reply. he wonders if he even heard him, but doesn't ask again. he keeps on breathing heavily, running his thumb over his slit and holding back any louder noise. his stomach gets hotter and his toes are curling in his shoes, but he holds back until ian says;

"cum for me now."

and he does, biting down harder on his fingers and choking on a moan. streaks of white hit his stomach beneath his shirt, and he mutters ian's name under his breath as black spots form in the corners of his vision. warm drops roll down his knuckles and then, having to strain his ears to hear, ian lets out a final groan and a long sigh. joji keeps listening for his breathing as he comes down.

he wipes the cum off his fingers to the inside of his shirt (his home isn't too far - then he can take a well needed shower). he waits for a minute for his thought process to even out before tucking himself back in his boxers. he decides not to think about how he even got here.

ian's the first one to talk. "there's toilets next to the main entrance, if you need to clean up."

joji nods, though ian can't see him. he takes a few deep breaths and shakes his shoulders, nodding again. "okay. thanks, ian."

he goes to push the door to the confessional, but ian says his name one last time before he opens it.

"joji?"

he likes how his name sounds in his voice. "yeah?"

"your sins are forgiven. i'll see you sunday."


End file.
